vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120690-perspective-of-a-noob
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A couple things. If you're on one of the PVP servers, their communities are jumping ship to the PVE servers. Lack of World PVP going on combined with lower server pops and bad press are draining them. However, there are a lot of people playing on Entity at least (I was nearly tripping over other people the last time I started a character). However, they aren't always easy to distinguish from NPCs unless they're moving around. The tooltips and namebars for a player are the same as they are for an NPC (the stock UI doesn't assign them a different color), so if they're just standing around in town, they tend to fade in. You'll find the highest concentrations of players at certain auction houses in the main cities and in the level 50 end zones. However, everyone has their own house after level 14. That house is an instance unto itself. There's a lot of functionality on them that allows you to straight up avoid going to town for all but a few reasons. So major Wildstar hubs are nowhere near as populated as other games where this isn't the case. And, finally, Wildstar's still new and just getting out of the initial dropoff in sub numbers. It's coming back slowly, but it's still a LOT smaller as a game than, say, WoW. People aren't all making alts to fill time, either, they're trying to play their 50s and work whatever attunements, dailies, or various hobbies they're working on. Your best bet is to catch up to a guild. Talk to Niliana Bloodbound on Jabbit. She should be able to get you plugged in somewhere, or can at least fill you in on what's going on with Jabbit's population. | |} ---- ---- ---- And there's something to be said about the game just being more fun the less you queue for PVE. Most people just run adventures and dungeons with their guildies. I know I do. Why queue when you've got friends on who want to run with you? It's going to be hard to get more people into the LFG queues again after the idiocy that was the gold-medal abandonment issue earlier in the game's life. | |} ---- ---- You could ask for a refund, I think. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this. You're probably best off on Jabbit, regardless of the total lack of Vic on an EU server. | |} ---- As long as it is directly purchased through Carbine/NCsoft. I do not know if there is a time period or other requirements associated, but I do know that they can only refund if it is directly purchased through them.(just as a heads up if they decide to try and ask). HOWEVER instead they can also submit a ticket for a one time region change as I recall(but they may lose their characters anyway, not sure of the process) I'm on NA servers so I can't speak too much on the situation of EU side. As others have mentioned joining a guild will help you a lot, to my recollection i you choose to stay on luminai you may want to poke potato(dominion) or the uknowns(exile) for a guild. However there are also other venues of communicating and meeting people to via circles and custom chat channels. As example on Entity we have EntityLFM which a lot of people use to form groups for various forms of content ranging from group quests to filling raid spots and it's helped greatly with meting people as well as offering those without guilds a way of feeling part of a community. I'm pretty sure or hope that EU servers do the same as well, perhaps if those channels or circles exist someone from EU can chime in. OH RIGHT circles...they're like the inbetween or mutant love child of custom chat channels and guilds. Though sadly capped off at 100 people, they're good for finding like minded people with a focused goal. Often you'll see circles used for stuff like RP, gathering circles, etc... which is another venue for meeting people. If you go back to Jabbit though hopefully one of these nice young ladies and gents can introduce you to some people to get you going :) | |} ---- ---- There's definitely RP going on Jabbit as well. my guild, Nihilism is a medium RP guild, and we have weekly Roleplay events organised in our guild and are working on public events as well. So if you're looking for a place to Roleplay on Jabbit, feel free to poke on our website and apply if you wish (link in signature) | |} ---- ---- ---- To post in a more familiar fashion: Chua proud Dominion Citizen. Not fiddle with filthy Exile! Nihilism Cozmotronic guild, proud example for Dominus! | |} ---- ----